Gokan and Gohan 1: A Hero's Begining
by Gokan123
Summary: What would have happened if Gohan had a twin brother? What would his name be? How would his presense affect everyone's favorite anime? Most importantly, how awesome will this story be and how many reviews will it get? Find out in Gokan and Gohan 1: A Hero's Beginning! First story, PLEASE review!
1. Hero's Begining

**Gokan123: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic called**** Gokan and Gohan 1: A Hero's Beginning. **** I may change that title later on. Anyways, this is what would have happened if Gohan had a twin brother named Gokan. So without further ado… ****Gohan and Goken : A Hero's Beginning**** Chapter 1! **

**Goku: Uh, hey… you forgot the disclaimer.**

**Gokan123: Oh yeah, do it Goku!**

**Goku: Gokan123 owns nothing about Dbz except for his own OC Gokan.**

…**DBZ!...**

Son Goku stared down at the little boy sleeping in his arms. Just over ten minutes ago his wife, Chi-Chi, had given birth to their first child, Gohan. They had decided to name their first child after his adoptive grandfather. He had tuffs of black hair sticking up everywhere and behind his closed eyelids that greatly resembled Goku's. Also, he had a brown furry tail about three feet long sticking out of his backside. _'Don't you worry son, I won't let anything happen to you, _ever_!'_. Goku was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor walking into the room with a grim expression on his face.

"Is Chi-Chi alright?" Goku immediately asked.

The doctor's face broke into a grin. "She's fine," the doctor said. "She just needs rest. Also, you are now the father of two boys."

Goku couldn't believe it. He was the father of not only one, but _two_ boys! He was still in a trance like state when he entered the room Chi-Chi was in, but he snapped out of it when he saw his beautiful wife sitting in her bed with a little boy wrapped in a white blanket in her arms.

"Goku look," Chi-Chi said as soon as her husband walked into the room.

Goku looked at the baby in his wife's arms and was surprised by what he saw. Gohan's hair was all pressed down against his head, but this new child had hair that seemed to stick up in so many different directions along with his monkey tail that it defied both gravity _and _physics, both of which Goku knew nothing about.

The child was looking around with curiosity, but when he saw Goku and his older brother his face broke into a grin that very much resembled Goku's.

"Well he's definitely a Son." Chi-Chi said with amusement evident in her voice.

"Gosh Chi-Chi, he's beautiful and the two of them look almost exactly alike, except for their hair." replied Goku.

"For once your right Goku," Chi-Chi answered. "So what do you think we should name him?"

Goku put his hand to his chin and started thinking. _' Well he looks a lot like me, Gohan two… That's it!'_

"Chi-Chi what about Gokan?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"Gokan… I like it." Chi-Chi finally responded. "Here you hold Gokan and I'll hold Gohan."

"Hi there little Gokan," Goku said to the little child in his hands, "I'm your daddy."

…**.DBZ!...**

**Okay short I know, but I'm posting the first three chapters at the same time to make up for it. Remember these words "Read it, Learn it, Review it."**

**Next Time: ****Gokan's and Gohan's First Years****!**


	2. Gokan's and Gohan's First Years

**Gokan123: Hey guys, so here is chapter 2 of Gokan and Gohan 1: A Hero's Begining. Anyways, let's get on with it!**

**Goku: You forgot the disclaimer again.**

**Gokan123: Well… maybe you should remind me! Ah, just do it.**

**Goku: Gladly, Gokan123 owns nothing about dbz including its characters, events, or names, except Gokan, his OC.**

…**.DBZ!...**

**Three years later…**

Goku stared at his two sons standing across from him. Even though they were both only three years old they were remarkably strong for their age and worked incredible as a team, even if they were polar opposites. Gohan only trained because it was his father telling him to, he had his heart set on his mother's dream of him becoming a scholar. In other words, he's his mother's son. Gokan, however, couldn't go one day without training. He absolutely hates studying and doesn't want to stop training until he is the strongest ever. In other words, he's his father's son.

Gohan had hair that only stuck up around the edges and one part in the middle. Gokan, however, had hair that stuck up in every direction imaginable. Gohan's tail was neat and combed, Gokan's was just like his hair, unable to be kept down. Gohan's clothes were clean and freshly ironed; Gokan hadn't changed clothes in a week. Gohan … well you get the idea.

Goku had somehow managed to convince Chi-Chi to allow him to train them on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays in order to teach them to defend themselves. Gokan had loved the idea of training from the start and was a natural at it and even though Gohan thought he should be studying, he learned just as fast.

"Come on guys!" Goku shouted at the two boys. "Gokan don't just rush in without a plan! Gohan stop hesitating in the execution of your attacks!"

"Got it Dad!" they shouted in union. At that exact moment Gokan got impatient and charged at his father. He had incredible skill and power for three year old, but was lacking in any sort of plan, making it easy for his father to find his weak point in his attack and push him back.

Gokan was about to attack again when Gohan shouted "Gokan stop! We need a plan first!"

"Whatever Gowho." Gokan answered with a roll of his eyes. Gohan scowled at the nickname his brother had given him. Gokan then walked over to his brother and the two of them huddled together to discuss a plan to finally beat their father.

"Okay, got it!" Gokan said with his usual enthusiasm after several minutes of listening to Gohan. The two of them then fell into near perfect fighting stances and charged simultaneously, Gokan on the right and Gohan on the left. Goku was confused by this because it was how they always attacked. They started throwing punches and kicks over and over again, but Goku easily dodged all of them. It was then thy revealed what their strategy was, Gohan jumped behind Goku and Gokan started attacking with all he had, suddenly his Ki spiked. Goku instantly realized what was happening, but was too busy deflecting Gokan's attacks to be able to do anything.

"Gokan get back!" Gohan shouted as he charged up his energy. Gokan immediately dived to the side. Not a split second after he did a line of yellow energy about as thick as his arm fired from Gohan's hands aimed at Goku. Goku, however, was able to jump up and hover in the air above the blast that soon crashed into the ground causing a small explosion.

"Not bad guys, not bad. "Goku said as the lowered himself to the ground in front of the two exhausted looking boys.

"We almost had you that time Dad!" Gokan said with his grin that was almost as big as Goku's.

"Yes, you did. Gohan I didn't know you could use an energy blast." Goku said with a smile on his face.

"I guess I just picked it up." Gohan answered blushing.

Just then, they heard Chi-Chi call them from the top of the hill saying it was time for supper. The three of their stomachs growled in union, causing them all to bust up laughing.

"Come on guys, let's eat." Goku said as they started up the hill.

…**..DBZ!...**

**Sorry guys if this story seems like it's going slow with no point to it, but the first 2 and third chapters are prolog chapters. Please review and feel free to critisice messed up points and give me advice. Remember first story.**


	3. Hidden Power

**Gokan123: Hello Loyal Reviewers and Other Evil non-Reviewers! Just kidding about the evil part I love you guys! Well… get reading!**

**Goku: How many times are you gonna forget the disclaimer?**

**Gokan123: As many times as it takes for you to do it from the beginning!**

**Goku: Whatever. Gokan123 doesn't own anything remotely Dbz related, except Gokan, his OC.**

…**DBZ!...**

**One Month Later…**

Goku stared down at his son Gohan, who had just tried, unsecesfuly, to ambush his father. It resulted in him getting flipped to the ground with his father pinning him down.

"What's up Gohan? You always have a plan when you attack me." Goku asked curiously.

"You're right Daddy, I always do have a plan," Gohan answered with a smirk.

Goku didn't realize what he meant until it was too late. He heard the leaves behind him russle and turned his head halfway before getting smacked in the head full force by his other son Gokan.

The punch was more powerful than he expected and he was knocked into a tree on his right.

"Well Gowho," Gokan said to his slightly older twin "You were right about how he wouldn't see me until I hit him."

"Whatever Gokan," Gohan replied "let's just end this." Then both of them charged full speed at Goku. They threw punch after punch and kick after kick, but Goku dodged all of them. He wasn't about to let them get a second hit on him.

The battle went on like this for about five minutes until they all backed away from each other and grinned.

"Nice, you guys have improved a lot," Goku said grinning like only a Son could grin.

"Thanks Dad, but we aren't gonna lose!" Gokan said with a grin exactly like Goku's.

"Yeah! It's time for our secret weapon!" Gohan shouted as the two of them started gathering energy.

The two of them clasped the insides of their wrists together and pointed their palms at Goku.

"KA-ME…" they shouted.

"HA-ME…" blue energy spheres formed in their palms

"HA!" the two blue spheres out of their palms and turned into blue lines about three feet thick aimed at Goku.

Goku was surprised at first, but regained enough of his senses in order to be able to deflect the two incoming attacks back at them. Unfortunately, the two put all of their energy into their last attack and weren't able to move out of the way.

"Hang on guys, I coming!" Goku shouted.

Goku, however, was only able to grab Gokan before the blasts hit the ground. The resulting explosion sent Gohan flying into the nearby river which was the one river with the strongest current in the mountain they lived on.

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku as he ran towards the river. "NIMBUS!" Goku shouted. Only a second after he said it a golden cloud shot towards them, leaving a golden trail in its wake. "HERE TAKE GOKAN! I'LL GET GOHAN!" he shouted to it as he placed Gokan on it and continued to run full speed towards the river.

The second Goku saw the rocks that Gohan was rapidly being pushed towards he knew that he wasn't going to make it.

'_Oh no! GOHAN!' _Goku thought as he watched his son flow down the river. But then something happened that Goku couldn't explain.

Gohan saw all of the rocks ahead and screamed like his life depended on it, which it did. Goku suddenly felt Gohan's ki spike higher than he ever had before. Then an incredibly bright light encased Gohan and Goku was forced to look away. When he looked back what he saw shocked him.

Gohan was sitting in a crater about twenty feet long and twenty feet wide and twenty feet deep that was slowly filling up with water from the river, but what really surprised Goku wsa that Gohan was sleeping in the middle of the crater _unscratched_.

Goku flew down to his son and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Gohan wake up," Goku said as his son opened his eyes.

"Hi Daddy, is it time for more training?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Not right now Gohan, it's time to go home," Goku answered.

"Okay Daddy," Gohan answered innocently as he climbed onto his father's back.

As Goku carried Gohan home, with the Flying Nimbus and Gokan in tow, Goku was lost in the realm of his own mind.

' _If I can teach Gohan to control that hidden power _nobody_ not even Piccolo or myself would be able to beat him.'_

…**.DBZ!...**

**Sorry guys for any typos that are in this chapter. I kind of rushed it because dinner got done halfway done with this chapter and I was really hungry. Anyways the prolog chapters are done now and I'll try to update every other day or so. Next time the Raditz and Sayain sagas begin! **


	4. The Enemy Approches

**Gokan123: Hello Reviewers! Listen, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I know I said I would try to update every other day or so, but my great aunt's funeral was this week and I was on a dragon ball quest to revive her. I also wished for AWESOME REVIEWS!{HINT HINT} I'll definitely update at least once or twice a week. Well, I said I was sorry so let's get reading.**

**Goku: You **_**really **_**need to remember the disclaimer.**

**Gokan123: AGGGGHHHH! Just do it.**

**Goku: OOOOKAY Mr. IFORGETDISCLAIMERSALLTHETIME! Gokan123 doesn't own anything remotely dbz related except his OC Gokan.**

**!DBZ!**

**Goku's POV**

It had been about six months since I discovered Gohan's hidden power. Ever since then o had been pushing Gohan harder and harder. I have to say that the training has had amazing results so far. Gohan has not only increased his strength and stamina, but also his ability to manipulate Ki. He had learned so fast he had been able to learn to fly at the age of four! I couldn't be prouder of how fast Gohan is progressing.

Chi-Chi would constantly ask why he spent so much time training Gohan specifically, but Goku would just give her some random excuse as to why he did what he did. Gokan, however, was only ever curious about three things, when breakfast, lunch, and dinner were ready. This was just another thing to add to the list of things that Gokan and Gohan didn't have in common, because Gohan would always question why I'm only training him so much harder than I did before. I admit I've been pushing him pretty hard, so in order to make up for it I'm taking him and Gokan to meet some of the other z fighters at Master Roshi's island. We're actually flying their on Golden Nimbus now.

"Are we there yet Daddy?" Gokan asked for the twentieth time that hour.

"Not yet Gokan," I replied tiredly. "We're almost there though."

"Yay!" Gokan Answered with enthusiasm just as Master Roshi's island came into view.

Just minutes later we landed on my old master's island we were greeted by my old friends Krillin, Bulma, and old master Roshi.

"Goku!" all of them shouted as I landed on the island with my two children in my hands. They all ran up to me and then seemed to notice Gohan and Gokan for the first time.

"Hey Goku," Krillin asked as he approached the three of us "are babysitting those two or something?"

"Nope," I answered with a smirk "these are my kids Gohan and Gokan. Say hi you two."

The news that I had kids seemed to shock the three of them beyond belief.

"Wow Goku!" Krillin said excitedly "I didn't even know you had one kid, but _TWO_?"

!DBZ!

Meanwhile…

A small pod that looked about the size to be able to fit one full grown man was making its way towards the Milky Way galaxy, more specifically, earth.

"Well," the man in the pod said with an evil smirk as he looks at the earth "it looks like this mission will easier than I thought. I'm coming for you… Kakarrot!"

!DBZ!

**Who is the man in the pod? How is this Kakarrot that he seeks? How strong is this man? Will our hero be able to defeat him? Most importantly, will I **_**ever**_** get my breakfast?**

**Find all of this out and more in the next exciting chapter of ****Gokan and Gohan: A Hero's Beginning****!**


End file.
